<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[POETRY] Pantoum: "The air is thick. I’m sweating through my clothes" by julchen_in_red</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093015">[POETRY] Pantoum: "The air is thick. I’m sweating through my clothes"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/julchen_in_red/pseuds/julchen_in_red'>julchen_in_red</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Pantoum, Poetry, Potions Class (Harry Potter)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:54:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/julchen_in_red/pseuds/julchen_in_red</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco contemplates the subtle science and exact art of brewing metaphors.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[POETRY] Pantoum: "The air is thick. I’m sweating through my clothes"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuinsPlume/gifts">RuinsPlume</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you, dear RuinsPlume, for the suggestion three years ago that I should try a pantoum, and also for the encouragement to just go for it because any finished pantoum is always better than one that never gets written at all. I hope this one was worth the wait! 💜</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The air is thick. I’m sweating through my clothes.<br/>
The fumes from twenty cauldrons sting my eyes.<br/>
I wipe my brow, adjust the flame, and wait.<br/>
Across the room I see him do the same.<br/>
<br/>
The fumes from twenty cauldrons sting my eyes.<br/>
I give the boiling pot a careful stir.<br/>
Across the room I see him do the same.<br/>
I watch for subtle changes in the steam.<br/>
<br/>
I give the boiling pot a careful stir.<br/>
Best not to over-agitate it now.<br/>
I watch for subtle changes in the steam.<br/>
The equilibrium is delicate.<br/>
<br/>
Best not to over-agitate it now.<br/>
He thinks that I don’t know he’s watching me.<br/>
The equilibrium is delicate.<br/>
A reckless touch could ruin everything.<br/>
<br/>
He thinks that I don’t know he’s watching me.<br/>
The air is thick. I’m sweating through my clothes.<br/>
A reckless touch could ruin everything.<br/>
I wipe my brow, adjust the flame, and wait.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>